This new carnation cultivar originated at La Londe, Les Maures, France, as a sport of a patented carnation named "Longorin" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,628) being grown in our greenhouses for the production of cut flowers, as well as for propagation and sale of plants to commercial growers for spray carnation uses. This sport was discovered by us in our greenhouse at La Londe in 1983. This plant was reproduced by cuttings with very good results so that further propagation was directed to be carried on through a series of successive generations by means of cuttings from previous plants produced in the same manner. This extended propagation of our new plant demonstrated clearly that the novel characteristics of its blooming and growth habits would remain true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.